the butterfly and the wolf
by nexusgiga
Summary: what happens when quiet and sniper wolf have a shooting contest? lesbian sex apparently the only character i own is nite (if kojima can do it so can i damn it) authors note: im sorry im rusty when it comes to writing; especially smut


The wolf and the butterfly

Quiet x sniper wolf

A helicopter landed as a woman dressed in only ripped stockings and a bikini stepped down. "I see you made it~" she was met with another woman. "I see you brought your best sniper too" she spoke with amusement as her accent.

"The rules are simple." A woman spoke with a smooth Russian accent "I had two men put two targets at 50 and 100 yards" she grabbed her sniper. "The fastest sniper wins, are you game?" Quiet nodded and grabbed her sniper. "Three…" the snipers slid their bullets into their chambers "two" they pulled their bolts back "one" four loud bangs filled the air as the snipers stood back up. "Siziaki!" she called a solider over. "Who won?" she continued egotistically "um. It was a tie" he rushed away. She looked over at the other sniper. She felt her face turn red and her heart beat. She was falling in love again "You're pretty good" Wolf spoke with an almost aroused tone as she got close to the mute sniper. "But it seems we're at a tie" Quiet hummed softly in acknowledgement. The blonde slid her finger across the other's cheek. "You're pretty sexy" she kissed her advisories' lips.

Wolf got closer to her newly found lover, looking up and down like a hungry animal. She pulled her thong right off of her and pinned her down. She could see what she really wanted. Quiet let out a small moan as her rival's tongue slithered its way into her vagina. Her tongue movements were precise, she was going straight for the g-spot. Quiet moaned and put her hands on Wolf's head. Pushing her down. Wolf licked harder and deeper. She slid her tongue all the way in and out using one of her fingers to rub her own clit.

Quiet's eyes slid into the back of her head as she started screaming in Navajo. Her cum came rushing into her mouth as Wolf slowed to a stop. Wolf licked her lips clean as she looked at her panting lover. "You came pretty hard~" She moaned as she looked at her silent lover. Her pants started to subside as Wolf slid her fingers up to her bra and ripped it off. She started to rub her nipples gently as her lover. "Be a good girl and wait right here" she commanded her silent lover as she turned around.

She unzipped her stealth suit and bent over to slide it off. As it slid over her ass Quiet crawled to her lover and slowly slid her tongue into her lover's cunt. "MMMMMMMMM yes!" She started to moan louder as Quiet licked her pussy and slide a finger into her ass. "OH YES" Wolf started to scream "Don't stop! Right there!" Wolf started to howl in pleasure as Quiet's tongue licked harder and faster. Quiet was a master at using her tongue. Quiet slid her finger all the way Wolf's ass as she slid her tongue all the way in. "TONGUE FUCK ME LIKE ITS YOUR LAST MEAL" Wolf was howling louder as she bit her lips. "IM GOING TO." She came all over her face.

She pointed at another solider. "Get me the double ended dildo. And I'll let you watch". The soldier saluted and ran into the other room. He returned a few minutes later with her requested item. She patted his head demeaning fully "good boy. What is your name?" she asked, barely paying attention "Nite ma'am" he saluted again. "Go sit in the corner Nite." He ran pulling his pants down. She turned around and eyed her silent lover. Quiet bent over, raising her ass all the way in the air. The Russian moaned as she slid the toy into her pussy and turned to her lover. She held it still as Quiet mirrored her. They slowly started to move into each other. Mocking each other's movement. Quiet moaned louder as she would go harder. And Wolf would mimic. Wolf started to howl again as she went faster. Quiet went as faster, even sliding it all the way into her. Wolf was screaming in pleasure. Wolf and Quiet pushed the toy all the way in bouncing off each other. They continued to bounce as their pleasure continued to build. Wolf's eyes rolled back and Quiet bit her lip as their vaginal walls tightened. "IM GOING TO CUM!"

The two snipers screamed as they hit their climax. "We. *pant* we should *pant* do this more often" Wolf said, caressing her lover's ass. Quiet hummed in agreement. Wolf looked over at the solider she let stay. His hands covered in his own semen and lotion. She winked at him and grabbed a handful of quiets ass. He felt the blood rushing to his head as he passed out.


End file.
